Dark Eleven
'Dark Eleven '- Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Rozdziale 2: Mrok i Strach. Jest on klonem Elevena stworzonym przypadkiem przez Jedenastka za pomocą SCP-038. Jest jego niedoskonałą wersją i jedyne do czego dąży przed śmiercią to dowód, że jest silniejszy od oryginału. Wygląd Będąc klonem Elevena, wygląda podobnie do niego. Jednak z powodu spaczenia SCP-038 przez SCP-106 zarówno jego ciało jak i ubiór są koloru czarnego. Nadruk numeru 11 na jego koszulce jest odwrócony o 180 stopni. Jego okulary są kształcie prostokątów. Jego oczy są całkowicie białe. Ciekawostki *Jest stworzony ze spaczonych komórek z drzewa SCP *Gdy pokonamy go ostatni raz chce by prawdziwy Eleven go zabił, jeśli to zrobi Dark Eleven odejdzie bez bólu z świata Kronik, jeśli jednak nie, to zginie w męczarniach przez wypalenie własnych komórek a my dostaniemy jego broń *Jest on jedną z najbardziej lubianych postaci z Kronik przez fanów można to zobaczyć po wynikach na ankiecie na Facebooku Erkaesa oraz po ilości Fan artów z jego postacią. *Wszystkie fangirl nie mają szans, gdyż jest zajęty przez Yasu. * W zależności jaką klasą postaci gramy Dark Eleven w ostatniej walce będzie posiadał inną broń. * Posiada niesamowitą spejsową pelerynę, ktorej Eleven mu zazdrości. * Jego prostokątne okulary są nawiązaniem do starych oksów Elevena. * Jakimś cudem zdobył manuskrypt mocy i sprzedaje go za 9,99 zł (Cena nie obejmuje podatku). * Jego postać może być nawiązaniem do kilku postaci z gier: # Najoczywistszym nawiązaniem jest Dark Rayman. Oboje są przeciwnikami głównego bohatera, jednocześnie będąc klonami, oboje mają prawie całe ciało w jednym kolorze, oboje pojawiają się w prawie ostatnim świecie (plus Eleven jest wielkim fanem Raymana). # Kolejnym nawiązaniem jest Shadow the Hedgehog z Sonica. Oboje są całkowitym przeciwieństwem głównego bohatera, są uwielbieni przez fanów i mają podobną proporcje ciała do głównego bohatera (największa różnica jest między nimi, jest ta, że Shadow NIE klonem Sonica względem fabularnym). innym może być Shadow Kirby z Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Oboje są podobni fioletowi (Shadow Kirby jest fioletowy dopiero w minigrze Kirby Fighters z Kirby Triple Deluxe, bo w Amazing Mirror jest szary), walczą z głównym bohaterem pod koniec gry (akurat Dark Eleven jako finałowy boss 5 rozdziału, a SK jako finałowy boss minigry) i mają czasami dobre intencje (DE pomaga Elevenowi w ostatnim rozdziale, a Shadow Kirby chciał uchronić swój świat). # Ostatnim, a zarazem najmniej prawdopodobnym jest Mingy Jongo z Banjo-Tooie. Oboje są wzorowani postaci z innych seriach (Mingy na Terminatora, DE na Dark Raymana), stacjonują w przedostatnich światach, ich motywy nie są remixem muzyki z świata gdzie się znajdują i mają wpływ na fabułę (akurat MJ się spekuluje na jednego z twórców B.O.Ba Big-O-Blastera, gdyż żaden z twórców z Rareware Rare Ltd. nie potwierdził tego). Co ciekawe Dark ma też aluzje do Klungo z tej samej gry, gdyż Klungo i Dark Elek mają podobnie sytuacje (z obojga mi walczy się trzy razy, oboje po ostatnie, trzeciej walce są przyjaźnie nastawieni do bohatera/ów, oboje mają dziwne sposoby wymowy: Dark Eleven daje dużą pauzę między zdaniami, Klungo rozwija S do Sssss np. Stupid do Sssstupid), ale może to być przypadek. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie